Genetic Side Effects
by Lt.Kara.Thrace
Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager’s crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established JC.
1. CH 1

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: T

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated.

Prologue 

"Captain, sensors detect an M class planet directly in our path," Chakotay paused, "it seems to be populated."

"Tom, set a course, warp four," ordered captain Kathryn Janeway, "How long until we arrive?"

"Three hours at present speed."

She turned to Chakotay, "Commander, please join me in my ready room immediately," she stood up, "We are not to be disturbed under any circumstances bordering on an emergency," she walked off the bridge and into her ready room knowing that Chakotay was right behind her.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, she turned around and captured his mouth in a kiss. They maneuvered over to the couch, never breaking contact and he pushed her down on her back, straddling her hips.

He nipped and licked at her exposed neck and just as he was about to remove her shirt Voyager lurched violently and knocked both of them onto the floor.

Kathryn pressed her com-badge and contactedParis, "What the hell just happened Tom?"

"It's a Borg cube and we're taking fire," he shouted in alarm.

Quickly regaining their professional attitudes they rushed out onto the bridge as the Borg struck them again. Chakotay managed to grab onto the bridge rail and prevent them both from falling to the deck. They managed to reach their chairs before the incident was repeated.

"Tuvok, report," she shouted.

"Shields at 25 and dropping," Tuvok announced in an infuriatingly calm tone, "Aft shields have failed as have the starboard shields, multiple hull breaches on all decks. Inertial dampeners are offline, life support and environmental controls are failing."

"Damn it," Kathryn cursed, "Divert all power to the shields and life support."

Just as Voyager was going to meet an untimely demise at the hands of the Borg and unknown ship uncloaked nearby and began to attack the Borg. Only seconds later several more appeared and joined in. They appeared to be of the same configuration, which was like nothing anyone aboard had ever seen. Before the Borg had a chance to fire at the new comers the cube exploded leaving nothing but a cloud of debris behind.

The lead ship is hailing us Captain," announced ensign Kim.

"Open a channel, on screen."

"This is general Jarick of the Corain Confederation, identify yourselves immediately," demanded the man on the screen. His once black hair was mainly gray and his eyes gray to match. He wore a blue military uniform and although his expression was neutral Kathryn could tell that this was someone that shouldn't be crossed.

"This is captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager, we mean you no harm."

"What federation do you speak of?"

"The United Federation of Planets. You have probably never heard of it, we are a long way from home and just trying to get back," she explained, "we are grateful that you intervened and prevented the destruction of our ship."

"It was no problem, an enemy of the Borg is our friend, and so we seem to share a common enemy," he paused, seeming hesitant to say what he was thinking, "are you aware that you have entered Corain space?" he asked.

"We had no idea, we were merely heading toward the nearest planet in hopes of initiating trade with the inhabitants."

"The planet you speak of is the planet Corai," he said flatly.

"We didn't realize. We don't know much about this region of space. Our arrival here was unplanned."

"I see. My forces will escort you the rest of the way, in the mean time I would like to mean with you face to face. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, we can arrange for you to be beamed aboard Voyager."

"Very well. I will contact you one hour from now. Until then," the transmission ended, Jarick's face disappearing from the screen.

One hour later the general materialized aboard Voyager. He was far taller than he had seemed on the screen and despite being older than most or possibly all of Voyager's crew he appeared to be very strong, which explained why he, an older high ranking general was permitted to be anywhere but a desk. 

He wore the same blue uniform as he had earlier, however numerous medals representing a lifetime of outstanding military achievement now adorned his muscular chest.

"It is good to meet with you in person, I prefer this method of communication, it is more personal," his smile was completely disarming and lit up his entire face, not to mention how infectious it seemed to be, "Call me old fashioned but I prefer a blade to a phaser," he eyed the guards weapon with amusement, "it's more reliable."

Kathryn spoke up, "Let's get down to business then, right this way."

TBC 


	2. CH 2

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: M

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated.

Chapter 1 

Kathryn, Chakotay, Tuvok, B'lenna and general Jarick were seated around a table in the mess hall, which was temporarily closed down in light of the general's visit. The latter was speaking, "You must understand that I am not authorized to make decisions on behalf of the Corain government. What I can do, however, is provide trained engineers and limited supplies to assist with your repairs," he glanced at B'lenna who had been introduced as the chief engineer, the back to Kathryn, "I would send the best and they would follow your chief engineer's orders to the letter."

"We do have extensive repairs to make captain, experienced engineers would help speed up the process by a significant amount," B'lenna pointed out.

"That sounds good, thank you general," Kathryn agreed.

"I am also prepared to present our case personally to my government as soon as we arrive. I am certain that they will be willing to negotiate with you," the general added.

"I'm sure that if your government is anything like you it will work out."

He smiled broadly, "I was wondering if I could arrange a tour of your ship for myself and my first officer after repairs have been created, if you will permit it. I am very curious as to the differences between Voyager and my own ship, the Spitfire."

"That's no problem, I'll have my security officer arrange it."

"That's wonderful," he paused, "We are nearing my home world, I must return to my ship so that I can contact my government. In one hour a team of engineers will be ready to arrive."

* * *

"What is your opinion of general Jarick, Chakotay?" asked Kathryn. The candlelight flickered and cast shadows across their features, "he seems trustworthy."

"I agree, he appears sincere and I believe him to be trustworthy. He is very interested in us and seems only to want to help," Chakotay smiled, "I think that's enough talk about work, Jarick will still be around tomorrow, you know."

He leaned over and gently kissed her. It was unrushed, quite unlike earlier in her ready room. They didn't have to worry about being interrupted this time. Needing oxygen they slowly pulled apart.

Chakotay poured two glasses of wine and they headed into the bedroom, leaving the dished from dinner to be cleaned up at another time.

They lay back on the bed, sipping the wine. Kathryn after taking a final sip set her glass down and motioned for him to do the same. She climbed on top of him, grinding her hips against his. She leaned forward, resting her arms on his chest and traced the tattoo on his forehead with her finger and followed the same path with he tongue.

He slipped the straps of her black dress off her shoulders. Chakotay kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and undoing the clasp of her bra. Sitting up slightly and swirled his tongue around her hard nipple, eliciting a groan, "You're overdressed," she commented.

Removing his mouth from her breast, he helped her remove his shirt, which was somewhat difficult without changing position. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down his muscular chest. Reaching the waistband of his slacks, she slid them and his boxers down as he pulled off her remaining clothes. She positioned herself over him and lowered herself slowly onto him.

Within minutes their pace was erratic and they climaxed together. Chakotay withdrew from her and lay on his side. He brushed his lips against her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning when Kathryn opened her eyes Chakotay lay beside her in the same position with his head propped up on his hand and smiling lazily at her, "Good morning," he pressed his lips to hers.

Somewhere in the room a com-badge chirped, "Tuvok to Janeway"

She frantically searched everywhere, the com-badge was nowhere to be seen, "Give me a hand," she ordered Chakotay.

"Captain Janeway are you there?"

Reluctantly Chakotay got up off the bed and joined the search. He found the com-badge under some pants that almost had made it into the drawer, "Found it," he tossed it across the room to her.

"Janeway here."

"You requested I notify you when we entered into orbit around Corai."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

On the bridge…

"We're being hailed by the Spitfire."

"On screen,"

General Jarick appeared, "Captain, my government has agreed to meet with you. They want you to beam down to the coordinates that I am transmitting to you now. They ask that you not bring weapons. They will be expecting you in one hour. Confirm transmission of coordinates."

"Ensign?"

"Confirmed captain."

TBC


	3. CH 3

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: K

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated. Also terribly sorry for the delay between this chapter and the last but I take my studies at school seriously and hasn't been allowing me to add a new chapter for unknown reasons. There should be at least one more chapter up this week.

**Chapter 2**

The away team materialized in an empty clearing. The team consisted of Kathryn, Chakotay, B'lenna and a soon to be unlucky security officer assigned by Tuvok. As requested none carried weapons. All that they had brought with them was a couple of tricorders and their com-badges. Neither could be mistaken for weapons.

At first glance the clearing was deserted and for a moment Kathryn thought that perhaps they had beamed down to the wrong coordinates. A slight hissing sound marked the uncloaking of a small shuttlecraft hidden nearby. The door opened and general Jarick emerged, "There has been a change of plans. The council cannot leave the capitol at this time. I am to bring you to them. I tried to contact your ship when I found out but you had already beamed down. Please hurry I will explain in more detail on the way." He ducked back inside.

Kathryn nodded and the away team boarded the shuttle. The interior was roomier than it had appeared on the outside. There were 8 seats including the pilot and copilot's seats. Jarick was in the pilot's seat and the latter was empty.

Once they were all strapped in securely and the shuttle had lifted off Kathryn wanted answers, "Why can't the council leave the capitol?"

"I'm afraid it's much more serious than that. They cannot leave the parliament building. There have been threats against their lives and we have had no luck catching the culprits. The building is under lockdown, only officials with the highest clearance are allowed out and only when absolutely necessary."

Chakotay spoke, "You believe that these threats are legitimate then?"

"I'm afraid so. The threat arrived in the form of a note and was signed as being from the terrorist group known as the Black Hand."

"Couldn't someone outside of the terrorist faction have sent the threat?" asked the nameless security officer hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, their existence is not yet known to the public."

"How is that possible?" Kathryn wondered aloud, interrupting him.

"So far their actions have been limited to two explosions and we were able to pass those off as accidents. The council intends to reveal their existence at a later date but right now they feel that the population needs stability and to make the announcement now may incite panic," he sighed and tapped the auto pilot button on the console and spun his chair around to face his passengers, "Only two years ago the great war between our planet and one in a neighbouring system ended. The war was a source of great destruction and death among our people despite our victory against the conquerors. The council doesn't think that they are ready for something of this magnitude."

"I take it you disagree."

"Yes, I believe that keeping this from the public is wrong however I am not on the council. I suppose they believe that they are doing the right thing. The question of whether they believe that what they are doing is in the best interests of the people there is no doubt. They are doing what they think is right."

'_So you believe that what they are doing is wrong but are unwilling to outwardly express your opinion.' _Kathryn thought to herself as she shifted in her seat to get a better view through the window. The shuttle was passing over farmland and forests, "How far is the capitol?" she asked curiously, not seeing any sign of a city.

"At present speed we will arrive in one hour. I am sorry for the inconvenience but transporter activity has been suspended for the time being due to present circumstances and a shield has been erected around the entire city. There is only one way in and one way out. We will have to land and enter the city on foot. There will be a transport waiting for us," he paused, "these circumstances are also the reason that I am piloting this shuttle myself without a copilot, we don't want anything to go wrong."

"I'm not sure whether that is reassuring or not."

He smiled but it quickly turned to a frown as the console behind his beeped urgently. He spun around to see what was wrong as the shuttle was struck by weapons fire, "Damn," he swore under his breath, "I hope you all are strapped in, this is going to get rough."

"What's happening?"

"We're under attack, I'm going to try and lose them, hold on," he switched the controls back to manual and began a dizzying pattern of evasive maneuvers. The shuttle was struck twice more.

"Auxiliary power, and navigation are offline." 

Knowing that it was their only chance he turned the shuttle 180 degrees and flew straight towards their assailants at full speed while firing the forward phasers and maintaining the evasive maneuvers. The ship was struck once again; the console in front of Jarick spat sparks everywhere.

"_Structural integrity is down to 20, shields are inoperative."_

The ship behind them was now visible through the windows; it was a sleek, black cruiser, definitely built for speed and maneuverability. It most likely had weak armour to reduce weight and increase speed. A direct hit sent it belching black smoke, careening into the forest below and it exploded on impact.

"We have to land," he announced, "the extent of the damage is too great to be able to make it to the capitol now. I should be able to make sufficient repairs to get us to the city," he struggled with the controls as the shuttle bounced a couple of times and landed in the middle of a meadow not too far away from where the cruiser went down.

Shaken the occupants of the shuttle emerged to assess the damage and survey the area. The security officer who was feeling less optimistic and lucky by the minute was left outside to keep watch. The rest of them returned to the inside.

"I could contact my ship and…" Kathryn pressed her com-badge and nothing happened, then both Chakotay and B'lenna tried, neither was successful.

B'lenna examined the communication devices, "They should work, there's nothing wrong with them."

"There must be a jamming device active aboard the cruiser I shot down. Computer damage report."

"Auxiliary power, communications, shields, navigation, internal sensors and external sensors are offline, structural integrity is at 20, and phasers are at 60."

"Right, judging from the damage we can repair navigation, shields and external sensors. Structural integrity is a problem, if we're attacked again…" he trailed off allowing the others to imagine the scenario for themselves. The shuttle would most likely either explode or crash and explode killing all aboard in both cases, "External sensors are a priority, I'd like to know if someone is coming before they get here."

"These systems look similar to Federation technology, I may be able to help."

Kathryn looked at Jarick who nodded, "Alright do what you can B'lenna, are there any weapons on board?"

"No, the council specifically forbid me from storing any weapons on board, all we have are the tools and this knife," he revealed a knife strapped to his calf.

"How long do you think the repairs will take?"

"If we only repair navigation, shields and external sensors we're looking at least a day."

"What about the possibility of rescue?"

"Not good. Even if we repaired the communication systems our frequency is being jammed. We can't contact anyone and it would probably take us longer to find and disable the device than it would take to repair the shuttle. Since only the council knows what our flight plan was and the jamming device is jamming our homing beacon as well there will be no rescue attempt. We have probably been designated missing if not dead. We're going to have to make it back on our own."

"We should probably get to work then."

An hour later repairs were going fairly well when there was a commotion outside. What appeared to be a sole survivor from the cruiser was approaching and seemed to be having a rather loud argument with the security officer standing watch.

The man approaching was limping badly and had a nasty head wound. Jarick watched with a blank expression as the man staggered and fell, he gestured to the shuttle behind him, "Someone get the medical supplies." The security officer rushed to comply. Jarick strode forwards and stopped just short of where the man lay on the ground trying to get up, "Who are you?" he demanded, "are there other survivors?"

"Derak, th…ere…were…no…oth…ers," he stammered as death took him.

He called back to the security officer who was emerging from the shuttle with Kathryn and the medical supplies, "Don't bother, he's dead. He managed to tell me that there were no other survivors before he died," he began to walk back towards the shuttle, "Maybe we have a chance at disabling that jamming device now, if there are no survivors that may be waiting for us to show up or heading this way we might just have a chance."

"Sounds like a good idea. How are we going to decide who goes?"

"I should go, I know the technology and stand the best chance of disabling it. I also know the terrain well from survival training. It is a required course every five years."

"Alright, B'lenna and I will continue to try and fix the shuttle," she turned and called to Chakotay inside the shuttle, "commander, go with general Jarick and help him find and disable the jammer, good luck."

TBC

Author's Note 2: I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story and doubly thank those who post reviews. I want to know what you think about my story. Please review and help me make it better.

**ascii27: **Thanks for reviewing, don't worry there's lots more to come. I wouldn't dream of abandoning this story. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.


	4. CH 4

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: K+

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated. Expect at least one more chapter this week; I'm on a roll. I know it is short; the next chapter should be longer.

**Chapter 3**

Seated around a table were four men and one woman. They were all Corain and were watching a large screen displaying the progress that Chakotay and general Jarick were making through the forest.

_The man furthest left spoke, his deep voice echoing in the high-ceilinged chamber, "I don't think that they will survive." His cold blue eyes flashed with momentary excitement, "It will be amusing to watch them die."_

"_I wouldn't be so sure, we don't know much about the foreigners and Jarick is resourceful. He won't die in that forest," the woman beside him argued, "he knows the terrain and the one he calls commander Chakotay seems to be competent enough," she pushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face and behind her ear._

_The leader remained silent as his lieutenants argued and the blonde haired man joined in, "I agree, I don't believe they will die yet, but I am uncertain that they will make it to the city."_

_The man furthest right said nothing he didn't need to. Instantaneously words entered the other's minds-I will refrain from judging until I know more about these foreigners. They are the determining factor-his eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair._

The leader finally spoke, "They will survive, that is the whole point. It will make them trust Jarick and in turn trust us. We can then achieve our goals. Jarick is a fool, perhaps a resourceful fool but he will take the fall for us without even understanding what has happened. I have been planning this since I learned the existence of Voyager, my plan will not fail, we will not fail."

_Nodding in agreement with their leader the other four occupants of the chamber turned back to the screen, which now displayed nothing more than vegetation. Pressing a button the telepath cycled through the cameras and settled on a view of the interior of the shuttle. Inside were captain Janeway and lieutenant Torres-the Klingon will be most useful-_

"I agree, the Vulcan would have been better but we will have to make do," agreed the deep-voiced man, "Shall we proceed with phase 2?"

"No, we need them alive, we can't take the chance, besides they are entering Zaktar territory. They may be wounded or killed as is. Send out the order to abort phase 2, to move on to phase 3 and disable the jamming device remotely. Make it look like the power ran out."

"Yes sir," the other four occupants left the chamber leaving their leader alone to watch the foreigners make what repairs they could. Sighing he stood up and prepared to join the rescue effort, it was imperative that they believed that their rescue was of the highest priority, even higher than his own safety from the Black Hand.

TBC


	5. CH 5

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: T

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated. Okay I know I promised that it would be longer but I need to end it at a good point so it is but only a little. You may possibly get another chapter this week. I am on spring break so I have a lot of time to write while I am pretending to do research for my science project.

**Chapter 4**

Chakotay and general Jarick reached the downed cruiser with little difficulty. When they entered the jamming device was inoperative, it seemed to have run out of power. Chakotay tried his com-badge, "Chakotay to Janeway."

"You've disabled the jamming device!" she exclaimed, surprised at how fast they had managed to do so, "we have almost completed repairs on external sensors, they should be operative in just over an hour."

"That's good news but we didn't disable the device, it appears to have run out of power fairly recently."

"Either way it's good news."

"We're heading back now."

"Alright see you then. Janeway out."

They emerged from the cruiser and stopped before they even began to descend the ramp to the ground. Before them were several large snarling beasts. They were almost wolf-like but much more fierce looking. Their bared teeth were long, yellow and dripping saliva onto the ground.

"Back inside now," barked Jarick. Once inside together they forced the door shut.

Chakotay contacted Kathryn, "We have a problem, there are several creatures outside the cruiser and they look hungry, we may be a while."

"All right, we'll try and repair communications and call for help but it may take a while."

"Understood," he turned to Jarick, "looks like we're on our own."

"Okay, maybe there are weapons on board." They began to search through the contents of the cruiser. There wasn't much of anything, a few days rations for a crew of five, some spare parts, limited medical supplies and an outdated phaser with a low battery. Jarick drew out his knife and gave the phaser to Chakotay, "There four of them and only three shots left in this phaser, I can probably kill one, maybe two of them with my knife."

"What are they anyway?"

"Zaktars, this must be their territory. There is a smaller domesticated relative of theirs that is a common children's pet but this beast is ruthless, it will kill and eat almost anything including us. They are strong and very agile."

"Can we wait them out?"

"We've invaded their territory, if we wait more may come."

"Right, on the count of three then. One, two, and three." They shoved open the door and attacked. Chakotay managed to score hits with two out of the three shots, dropping two to the ground. Jarick killed one in a single slash to the throat severing the Zaktar's major arteries.

The final beast leapt at Jarick. He brought the knife up to strike but it was too late, the beast was upon him. It knocked him onto his back, losing grip on the knife he used his hands to push its jaws away from his neck. He could barely hold it back from sinking its sharp teeth into his flesh and in any case he wouldn't be able to hold it there for long. Taking a chance he managed to kick at its hind legs and at the same time roll to the side while letting go of its jaws.

He almost made it.

The Zaktar's teeth sunk into his left shoulder causing him to gasp in pain. It's paw struck him across the face leaving a gash that stretched from his right temple, across his right eye and ended at his left cheek. His eye was miraculously undamaged but his vision was clouded with blood. Jarick twisted on the ground and brought his leg down on its neck. It broke with a sickening crunch killing the beast instantly.

Holding his shoulder he got to his feet, "there were medical supplies on board the cruiser right?" he asked Chakotay.

"I'll get them," he disappeared inside while Jarick leaned against a tree gripping his wounded shoulder with his right hand. The wound wasn't bad but it could get infected and cause complications. He needed to clean it as soon as possible and stop the bleeding with something more effective than his hand, which wasn't doing a very good job. Blood dripped out between his fingers and onto his uniform.

Chakotay emerged, "There's some bandages but nothing but water to clean the wound," he carried the supplies out of the cruiser.

"It will have to do for now."

After cleaning and bandaging Jarick's wound Chakotay contacted Kathryn, "We're on our way back now."

"Are you injured?" her voice was filled with concern.

"No but Jarick suffered some relatively minor injuries. I did what I could with the medical supplies we found on board. How are the repairs going?"

"Better than expected. We may have communications within the hour."

"That's good news, we'll be back as soon as possible. Chakotay out."

"We have to hurry and get back before more Zaktars arrive," Jarick urged Chakotay to hurry as he found his knife nearby and they set out at a run through the forest the way they came. The fast pace jarred his shoulder but Jarick said nothing. If they slowed down the chances of being attacked again would increase dramatically, "Something about this is bothering me."

"Something about what?"

"The jamming device. It was all too easy, there's something more going on here, I can feel it."

There was nothing that could be done about the gash across his face. The blood coming from the wound had lessened but not stopped. It was dripping down his face and into the collar of his uniform. It made seeing out of his right eye difficult for Jarick, difficult but not impossible.

TBC


	6. CH 6

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: K

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated.

This will be another short chapter, but soon the italicized chapters and regular ones will be one and the same. So in other words you will find out who those mysterious people are soon and the away team will meet them but not just yet, that is if you have not guessed already. I am not yet ready to reveal what exactly they want. If you want to guess at anything in the future plot or ask any specific questions please feel free to email me so that you do not influence other's opinions. I do display my email now and I will respond to you in a timely fashion (i.e. within one or two days of receiving the message).

Please be patient with me, once spring break is over by output of chapters will go down but I will be working on new ones during my lunchtime at school so due to lack of time they will be short. I am trying to get as many done as I can in this short period of time to make up for that. Okay now I'm done so on with the chapter.

**Chapter 5**

"_Are you sure about this?" asked the deep-voiced man._

"_I'm going and that is final."_

"_I meant no disrespect, I mean to ask what happens if they discover our plan?"_

"_They won't. My presence will demonstrate how much these negotiations mean to us and it will seem to them that I am putting my safety at risk for them. All of them, even Jarick believe that the Black Hand is after us all."_

"_I apologize for questioning your decision chancellor," he bowed his head._

_The other three lieutenants joined the deep-voiced man. The woman smacked him on the back of the head, "Why are you still having doubts?"_

"_I'm merely thinking of all possible scenarios," he protested, rubbing the back of his head, "I have complete faith in our plan."_

_A guard jogged down the ramp of the huge transport preventing the woman from saying anything further, "We have detected the signal of the homing beacon and the fighters are ready."_

"_We're leaving immediately then," the chancellor followed the guard into the transport, "I expect that by the time I return phase 4 will be ready for initiation."_

"_Yes sir," the four lieutenants snapped to attention as he disappeared from sight. The ramp retracted, sealing the opening and the transport accompanied by a squadron of fighters as an escort lifted off._

_-We must prepare for the chancellor's return-thought the telepath._

"_Indeed, stop your squabbling you two, there are more important things right now. You may squabble later," admonished the blonde haired man with a scowl of disdain at his peers' childishness._

TBC


	7. CH 7

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: K+

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated.

**Chapter 6**

Kathryn needed to work on repairs but was worried about Chakotay and Jarick, she ordered the security officer to notify her as soon as he spotted them. Despite this she was distracted and not making much progress with repairs. B'lenna had suggested she wait outside but she was adamant about helping with repairs. Getting communications operational was imperative and they were so close.

The security officer outside gave a shout.

Kathryn dropped what she was doing and hurried outside. Approaching them from across the meadow were Chakotay and Jarick. Chakotay looked unharmed and relief coursed through her. She had needed to see him in person to be sure that he was all right. Jarick was another story. His face was bloody as was the collar and left shoulder of his uniform. At least he was walking.

As they neared she called out to them, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Zaktars," explained Jarick, "they are large and powerful creatures. They kill and eat almost anything. We were lucky that only four attacked. Any more of them and I don't think we could have defeated them. I was lucky to escape with only these minor injuries."

A humming sound came across the meadow, "What's that noise?" asked Kathryn.

"I believe it is…" he paused to listen for a moment, "It might be a transport. Perhaps they detected our homing beacon now that the jamming device is inactive."

A dark shape on the horizon was drawing nearer. Soon more silhouettes appeared. It was a transport escorted by a squadron of fighters. Within minutes it had touched down and the ramp extended. A lone figure appeared.

He had short graying hair and green eyes; he was dressed in a flight suit with no indication of rank but had an air of authority about him, "Chancellor, with all due respect what are you doing here? You're supposed to be under heavy guard inside the parliament buildings."

"Yes I know but the search wasn't going well and if you want something done right you have to do it yourself, or so the saying goes," he smiled dismissing Jarick's concern, "You shouldn't worry so much."

"But chancellor it's too dangerous."

"Never mind that, I'm here now so why don't you come aboard and fill me in on what happened to you and our guests," he gestured to the interior of the transport, which was strictly military issue, "you should probably get that cut looked at, there's a doctor on board."

Jarick along with the away team boarded. Jarick followed the doctor to another area of the ship leaving the others to converse with the chancellor, "I'm chancellor Lor, I am sorry for what has happened I should have had more security provided."

Kathryn objected, "It's not your fault, you couldn't have anticipated this any more than we could have."

"All the same I feel somewhat responsible, the rest of the council is waiting in the parliament buildings. They…er objected to me coming here in light of recent events. I trust that general Jarick has informed you about the threats?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will be proceeding immediately to the parliament buildings and given the late hour I would like to invite you to dinner, we can negotiate after we've all eaten."

"Sounds good. Once we arrive will I be able to contact my ship? I should check in with them."

"Of course communications are being monitored but not jammed, you will be able to contact your ship at any time."

The transport flew smoothly towards the city. There were no further incidents, but little did the away team know that the adventure was not over, it had only just begun.

TBC


	8. CH 8

Title: Genetic Side Effects

Author: Lt.Kara.Thrace

Rating: K+

Pairing: established J/C

Genre: Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

Archive: Sure, just let me know first.

Summary: Are the Corains all that they seem to be or is there something more sinister at work? A bizarre affliction causes members of Voyager's crew to reverse age, what is the cause and what does it have to do with their visit to Corai? Established J/C.

Author's Note: I apologize for any errors I have and/or will make when discussing the technology of Star Trek; it is not my specialty nor is it the focus of this story. Chapters will be individually rated.

Chapter 7 

The chancellor led them down a corridor with many doors and tapestries; Jarick entered one of these rooms, most likely his quarters. Their destination was the door at the end of the corridor, "The rest of the council is waiting to meet you then we will all go to dinner," he explained as he opened the door.

Inside seated around a table with five chairs were three men and a woman. The chancellor made the introductions from left to right, "John Zar, in charge of the military, Sera Jones, in charge of planetary relations" the middle chair was empty, "Kamin Jerad, in charge of finance and Erik Black, in charge of the judicial system. There are more officials but they head the smaller departments which are more specific and fit into one of these departments and are not members of the council, they report directly to one of the council members."

Zar was considerably younger than the rest appearing to be in his early thirties. His short black hair was untouched by gray, his eyes were an icy blue but his mouth was twisted into an awkward smile in an attempt to disguise his mood. He wore a burgundy, long sleeved shirt and his cloak was draped over the back of his chair carelessly. It was black. He had a forbidding manner and was no doubt capable of making tough decisions very quickly.

Jones was in her mid forties with deep friendly brown eyes and long, straight black hair that always seemed to get in the way despite being repetitively tucked behind her ear. She wore a simple emerald dress and no jewelry. The back of her chair was bare. Her friendly manner made her well suited to her position as head of planetary affairs. She waved at the guests with a genuine friendly smile.

Jerad was in his fifties with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed bored yet somehow more elegant than the council members to his left, he nodded in greeting. He appeared to be in his sixties, much older than the others but resembled a fox lying in wait incredibly intelligent but inconspicuous, he could blend in anywhere. There was more to Jerad than met the eye.

The most puzzling was Black. He simply sat there leaning back on his chair, eyes closed with a little smile, almost a smirk on his face. His hair was brownish-red and tied back out of his face. He wore robes of a sort; they were large on his skinny frame and were a deep green. He wasn't bored or friendly; he seemed serene as if in a meditative state. He did not acknowledge the away team or chancellor.

"The dining hall is this way," the chancellor gestured to a door that had gone unnoticed, "I must change my attire to something more appropriate," he glanced down at the flight suit, "I will join you in a few minutes."

The council members stood up and followed the away team through the door. Beyond it was a massive hall with magnificent sculptures adorning the walls and floor. The long table held foods that looked similar to earth foods but slightly different in appearance and smell. They were directed to their seats and joined by general Jarick who now wore his full dress uniform as he had on Voyager. Chakotay was seated on her left, B'lenna to his left and finally the security officer to her left.

The cut on Jarick's face had stopped bleeding but had not been bandaged or stitched up. By the way it glistened there was a clear coating of some sort preventing infection. There would definitely be a permanent scar.

Already seated around the table were a number of Corains who were chatting amongst themselves. Something about this whole scene struck Kathryn as odd. Most of the Corains looked similar. Their features, build and mannerisms were remarkably similar in fact. She turned to Jarick who was seated beside her, "general I'm curious, many of these people seem to be similar, are they related?"

"Not exactly," he was behaving oddly, "I can't explain right now," he spoke in a barely audible whisper, he was saved further explanation by the timely entrance of the chancellor.

"We welcome our guests of the Federation," he stood in front of his chair at the head of the table, all eyes were on him as he picked up the goblet in front of him, "A toast to our new friends," everyone echoed the toast and drank, then began to pile food on their plates.

At first Kathryn was worried about the alcohol content of the drink but noticed that it was different and extrapolated that it was lower in alcohol content since no one who was drinking it was drunk but others certainly were.

The food was delicious, there were mostly vegetarian dishes with bright coloured and juicy fruits and vegetables but there was also roast Zaktar, which was considered a delicacy due to the difficult of hunting the beast. Desert consisted of something that vaguely tasted of ice cream it also contained fruit.

When the dished were being cleared away Kathryn was feeling a little dizzy. She stumbled as she got to her feet; Chakotay caught her elbow, "Are you all right?"

"I'm a little dizzy, that drink must have been more potent than I thought."

"Come to think of it I'm feeling a little strange."

Jarick looked concerned, "If you're not feeling well there are medical facilities here. I will arrange for you to meet with the council later if you'd prefer that."

"Yes, thank you."

Jarick left them for a moment to speak with the chancellor and returned, "the council will be ready to discuss trade tomorrow. You should probably get some rest."

"Right, I'll contact Voyager and we'll beam up."

"I'll have a transport take you to the edge of the city so that the shield doesn't affect your transporter technology." That was the last thing she heard before the world around her faded out to black.

Kathryn woke up in sickbay, her head pounding, it felt like the worst hangover she'd ever had. She opened her eyes and found the doctor and someone she didn't recognize standing in front of her. The young man with short black hair and gray eyes spoke, "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" His voice had sounded familiar and he was wearing the exact same dress uniform as Jarick had earlier. He even had the same scar across his face and very similar features, but it couldn't be. Jarick was in his fifties, the young man before her was in his early twenties.

"You are going to find this hard to believe but I'm general Jarick, perhaps you should take a look in the mirror," he held up a small handheld mirror in front of her.

She gasped at her appearance, "How is this possible?"

TBC?


End file.
